Customer relationship management software (“CRM”) systems are frequently used to manage calendars, meetings, and even relationships. CRM is frequently described as a strategy for managing a company's interactions with customers, clients and sales prospects. CRM is frequently used to synchronize sales activities. While CRM is intended to accomplish such goals, the currently available technology fails to meet substantial scheduling, communications, and relationship management needs of individuals and businesses.